


drive

by dryadfiona



Series: tell me when you need me [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Rachel insists they don't need to fly. Chloe sort of wishes she wasn't the only one with a current license.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Dana Ward, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: tell me when you need me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	drive

"They live in Oregon," Chloe says slowly, willing Rachel to understand.

"We've made the drive before," Max adds, because she is supremely unhelpful.

"Yeah, but that was before Rachel let her permit expire," Chloe says.

"I don't like cars," Rachel adds. Also unhelpful.

"I don't want to drive for fourteen straight hours," Chloe says.

"We'll take a break!"

"I don't want to pay for a hotel room."

"I can pay for the room," Rachel says. "C'mon. It's been ages since we've had a proper road trip."

"Such is adulthood," Max says dramatically. Rachel's influence is clear.

Chloe can't actually think of any other counter-arguments, much as she wants to. "You pay for the hotel room _and_ I get to choose where we stop to eat."

"Deal," Rachel says, beaming, and if she keeps smiling like that, Chloe doesn't think she'll mind driving too much.

* * *

Max is in the window seat to take pictures, if the camera in her hands is any indication, and Rachel's loudly bemoaning being stuck in the middle.

"This isn't even really a seat," she complains.

"This was your idea," Chloe points out. "We could have flown. You'd have had the window seat then."

"No," Max says, taking a photo of the other cars they're passing. "That's mine."

"Yeah, but I'd have been aisle seat," Rachel says longingly.

"Why would I get stuck in the middle?" Chloe says.

"You _love_ being stuck between us," Rachel says, putting her hand on Chloe's knee.

"Rachel, I'm driving," Chloe says.

Rachel groans. "Max is too busy taking photos to pay attention to me."

Max puts her camera down, a little guiltily. "Sorry, Rachel."

"I'm just trying to annoy Chloe, you're fine," Rachel whispers. Max laughs.

"I can _hear_ you."

* * *

Chloe doesn't mind driving, for all her complaining, but right about now she hates it a little.

"Come on," Chloe says.

Rachel's curled into Max, as much in her lap as their seatbelts allow. Max's hair is mussed and Rachel's lipstick is smeared and Chloe thinks this might be a circle of hell. "Well, pull over."

"We're not making out on the side of the road," Max says, pulling back a little. "No. I'm vetoing that."

Rachel sighs. "My terrible girlfriends who deny my every wish..."

"We're driving to Oregon because you asked," Chloe reminds her.

"I just don't want to get arrested for public indecency on the way to a wedding," Max adds.

Rachel sighs again, louder and more dramatic, and doesn't add anything more. She's smiling a little, though.

* * *

Max hates driving, even more than Rachel, but she takes the last stretch before they reach their hotel.

"Thanks, Max," Chloe mumbles, half-asleep, leaning against a snoozing Rachel in the window seat. 

"You deserve a break," Max says. 

Chloe smiles. "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you," Chloe says, eyes closing almost-involuntarily.

"Love you too," she hears Max say, and she falls asleep.

* * *

The last stretch of the drive isn't that bad, only 4 hours. (She used to think a long drive was half an hour. LA life.) Still, they barely make it to the wedding in time. Dana's stressed, greeting them in a gorgeous, simple white dress. 

"Oh, thank fuck you're here," Dana says.

"Sorry we're late," Max says. "Rachel slept in."

"Don't blame me," Rachel says.

"It was your fault, though," Chloe points out.

"Still," Rachel says, finishing her eyeliner in the cracked, dusty mirror. 

"Max, when you go see Kate, tell her I love her!" Dana calls. Max nods, already half-way into the church. 

"Hey, Dana, thanks for letting me wear a suit instead of a dress," Chloe says, because everything's about to get lost in wedding craziness, she thinks.

"Yeah, of course," Dana says. "Okay, let's go make sure the caterer's ready. If not, I'm gonna--uh. Flip a table, probably."

(The caterer's fine.)

* * *

Dana doesn't relax, where Chloe's standing behind her sister (her maid of honor), until Kate walks out of the other room and onto the aisle. Suddenly, all the stress she has melts away completely, and Max smiles bashfully at Chloe from behind Kate. Chloe can see Rachel in the audience, visibly resisting the urge to whistle or something else inappropriate, next to Kate's dad and sisters. (Her mom wasn't invited. Not what Chloe wants to think about now, though.)

Their vows are saccharine sweet. Rachel's tearing up and Max is just crying, though she's still smiling widely. Chloe isn't crying, but there's a little knot in her throat, and she's happy as hell to be here.

"You may now kiss the bride," says the pastor, and Kate pulls Dana down into a kiss before he's even finished speaking. They're both smiling, and Rachel finally wolf-whistles.

"Rachel," Max says, horrified.

Chloe looks over at Max, beaming. Max looks back, still embarrassed, but she smiles back.

Rachel walks up to them as soon as the official ceremony starts to disperse and says, "Will you help me catch the bouquet?"

"What?"

"I think Kate's sister--not Lynn, the other one whose name I always forget--wants it. Take care of her, if you know what I mean." Rachel slips into a shitty fake accent.

"Rachel, you know polygamy is still illegal, right?" Max says.

Rachel groans. "Foiled again by the law."

Juliet actually ends up catching the bouquet, full-on elbowing Kate's sister out of the way to get it. Chloe's mostly distracted by the cake (who'd have thought Brooke would end up dating such a talented Baker?). Rachel's holding her hand with her right and Max's with her left, and Max is snapping photos as best she can one-handed.

"Their wedding photographer's not that great," Max says.

"Ooh, art critic Max," Rachel says.

"I'm not a critic, I just--have opinions."

"I love your opinions," Rachel says, genuinely sweet. The champagne must be kicking in. "I love you guys."

"Love you too," Chloe says.

Max snaps another photo, ignoring them, but she's smiling, too.


End file.
